


Long Term Relationships are definitely not tolerated at MI6

by youcantsaymylastname



Series: Catsapians need love too. [4]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Bonding, Cat Q, CatQ, Knotting, M/M, Omegaverse, catsapian, heat - Freeform, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcantsaymylastname/pseuds/youcantsaymylastname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q has a problem. Bond has bitten him. Mallory wants answers. Merlin wants Bond to disappear (and is cooking up a spell to do just that if Q doesn't interfere.) 007 wants everyone to leave them alone to have amazing bonding sex. Q just wants this heat to go away so that he can think again and not just purr every time Bond touches his his cat ears or pets his tail. Who knew being a catsapian in love with an hot alpha 007 agent would be so complicated?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Term Relationships are definitely not tolerated at MI6

Q heard the door close. His brother felt confident enough with Bond to leave him in his care. Q knew he wasn’t thinking straight at all. The heat hormones were coursing through his veins making him giddy and hot. 

Bond took his hand and led him through to his bedroom. Bond’s large frame made the room feel even smaller. Q had picked the apartment based on the living space for his computers and electronics. There needed to be enough room to experiment and build while he was awake. Q had compromised by taking a flat that had a small bedroom. At the time, Q had not seen the need to waste space on a room he used just for sleeping but now with Bond standing in it, perhaps Q had been hasty. 

Q had never thought about the room being used for anything but sleep. It was a functional space. It had a comfortable bed with a sensible duvet, many large pillows to nest with, and crisp, white sheets. There was a night table where his gadgets plugged in. He had a laptop stand beside the bed to use in bed. But the room definitely didn’t give off a sensual vibe, just a very comfortable one. 

Q felt glued to the floor. What comes next? Doesone just throw themselves on the bed naked and ask for James Bond to ravage them? Q felt so inexperienced. His previous dates had wined and dined him before taking him to bed Instead of being wined and dined, Q was bitten and now in heat. There was no romance to this. Q was biologically begging to be filled by an alpha. 

“Q, talk to me.” Bond looked concerned. 

Q couldn’t form words. His mind was racing a mile a minute. Overthinking, Q. He was overthinking this but Q couldn’t think straight. It was too hot. Bond smelled so inviting and tasty. The duvet was too scratchy. If he just crawled onto the bed naked and presented his ass in the air with his tail twitching maybe Bond would realize what he needed. What he so desperately needed. Q mewled in frustration.

“I need, I want, Bond, I ... bonded.” Q was stuck on words again. He felt so out of control. His words wouldn’t form. His body was desperate for Bond’s knot. Bond had promised to take him to bed and satisfy his needs but now he seemed to want to talk.

Bond pulled the blanket off Q and dropped it to the floor. Q felt the cool air give him goosebumps. For a moment, he felt refreshed and calm before the heat crashed in on his senses again. With a soft sigh, Q rubbed his cheek against the rough texture of Bond’s suit coat. Each touch was both too much and not enough. His catsapian senses were seeking out sensations. His tail wrapped around Bond’s wrist. Q looked into Bond’s eyes.

“You promised. You said, you did, now,” Q complained. He just wanted Bond to understand what he needed. Last night had been amazing but now, he needed more. More pleasure, more contact, more touch, more everything. And now. It had to be now.

“Kitten, you’re in full blown heat. Let’s get you comfortable.” Bond didn’t seem fazed by the heat like he would during an omega’s heat. He seemed in complete control of his senses and body. Q resented his ability to be at arm’s length while Q panted for Bond’s knot. Why was he so unaffected?

Q let Bond lead him to the bed. He lay down on the sheets wishing that Bond felt as flustered as he did. Bond began taking off his clothes. Q leaned on his elbows to watch James with rapt attention. Bond’s body was perfection from his 5 o’clock shadow on his face to his flat stomach. Q began to purr as Bond took off his pants. 

“Do you like what you see? You are making it hard to concentrate Q with your kitty kat pheromones and your pretty mouth opened and red like that.”

The bed sagged when James laid down beside Q. Q realized that he had never thought about his bed as anything but a place for sleep. He never expected to share his bed with another person. He assumed he would go to their place and leave when finished. His space was his and his alone. Sharing his bed and his space was so alien a concept but with James it felt perfect. He was magnificent.

Bond lay facing Q. He reached a hand to stroke Q’s face and cat ears. “What do you want?” 

Q purred his contentment, the heat finally getting what it needed to be satiated. How many times would they need to have sex before the hormones in his system were content? 

Q felt another wave of heat pheromones run through his system. Bond was taking his time. It was taking too long for anything to happen. His promises were meaningless. 

Q sat up. He glared at Bond trying to convey how angry he was. This was his fault. They needed hours of knotting and petting not asking what he wanted. The time had passed for what Q wanted. He wanted to be in control of his body. 

Bond sat up as well. Before he could speak, Q had straddled his thighs. He began to kiss Bond with a force that he had not expected and they fell backwards on the bed. Q loomed over Bond, but sought out his mouth again, kissing and nipping at his lower lip. 

Q placed his hands on Bond’s chest. He looked down at his mate and said, “I want, I want control.” Q sighed when he got the words out because he did want to be in control of the situation. Everything since the heat had begun had not been his decision alone. As head of Q Branch, Quentin was in charge of all decisions that arrived at his desk. To have his control taken away felt frightening.

“Kitten, take what you need. I am at your beck and call now for the next 48 hours. How can I service you?”

Q growled and pouted. Service me. Some of Bond’s lines were so cheesy yet… having Bond at his beck and call for the next 48 hours sounded bloody fantastic. 

Q knew that in order to have any control left to discuss choices, the first thing he needed was Bond’s knot. If he could just have his knot then maybe the heat would subside to a low-grade sexual want versus the tsunami of emotions and pent up sexual frustration he was currently experiencing.

Q wiggled forward on Bond’s hard thighs. He felt Bond’s cock touching the crack of his ass. “Help me!” whimpered Q to Bond realizing even now he was struggling to find the right position. 

Bond flipped them over. He pushed Q’s legs apart. The tiny furl was wet with lubrication. Q couldn’t believe how much his body produced during his heat. Bond lifted his legs over his shoulders and slowly sank his large cock into Q’s wet passage. 

Q whined for more. Faster. Harder. C’mon. Damn it Bond. But Q hadn’t vocalized a word instead he shimmied back and forth, wiggling his ass trying to get Bond to go quicker.

“Kitten, you’ll get all of my cock. You’re tight even with all your juices. Your little hole hasn’t had a chance to stretch yet.” Bond was slowly rocking back in and out pushing more and more of his length into Q. Q was watching with big eyes as he was impaled on Bond’s massive prick.

Q continued to wiggle and pant trying to make Bond move faster. The double 00 agent’s seduction skills, especially his ability to keep a slow and steady rhythm while Q sighed and panted underneath him, were exemplary. Q felt sure he could coax Bond to break his consistent thrusting if he begged enough, but Bond could not be broken. 

Instead Bond kept up a punishing but very steady in and out rhythm that had Q’s teeth on edge. How was he supposed to think and have clarity when the heat kept ramping up higher and higher with each thrust into his welcoming body? He needed Bond to knot with him, not seduce him. 

“I need your knot. Latch me. Now!” demanded Q breathlessly. What did he need to do to get Bond to stop coddling and touching him like he was fragile? Q felt the sweat rolling off of him onto the sheets, while he begged Bond for his knot. 

“Oh kitten, “ Bond was beginning to be out of breath. His thrusts became shorter and less controlled. “When I knot you, you will be connected to me for hours. I will breed you and fill you with my seed.” Q whined. How he wanted that. Bond was looming over top of him pushing his cock slowly into his hole, still trying to keep a steady, consistent pace but Q began pushing back in a frantic motion, attempting to push Bond to increase his pace.

“I want you to fuck me so hard that I won’t be able to walk for a week. I want your knot to fill me and plug me. Breed me and make me have kittens. Show me how fertile you really are.”

Bond began to growl at Q, thoughts that he was virile and fertile. He licked the side of Q’s pale neck that already had the bruising from the first bond bite. 007 bit hard down on top of the bite to reassert his claim on the boffin. Q cried out with sheer want. The feeling of being fucked by Bond while being bitten over the first mark was overwhelming and pleasurable. He had no idea sex could be this decadent and memorable.

Bond let Q’s legs go. Q wrapped them around Bond’s waist holding the agent to him as he felt the knot expand. Q sighed. Finally. Finally he had what he wanted and craved. Now he felt satiated and the heat might dissipate long enough for the two of them to have a conversation.

Q enjoyed the feeling of Bond’s weight on top of him, keeping him anchored. Being in heat was comparable to subspace. It was heady and comforting but you couldn’t be alone for your heat.

“Kitten, we need to talk.” Bond sounded so serious. There was so much to talk about, too. There was work, home, and what the bond meant. Q had never wanted to bond with anyone, especially not an alpha with a death wish.

“I don’t want to be an omega staying at home waiting for you to come back from your missions. Missions which you fuck other men and women...” Q began, even though he wanted to bask in the glow of being knotted. It felt so good being tied to Bond. His nerve endings were tingling and Q wanted to close his eyes and purr contentedly, not discuss Bond’s active sex life.

Bond rolled them so that they were tangled together side by side. Q’s head was cradled in Bond’s shoulder. Bond was slowly petting Q’s ears and occasionally his tail. “Shhhhh, my Q, you will never be a houseomega. You are the Quartermaster of MI6. I would be lost without you in my ear, directing my missions. You need to continue to work, just as you always have. Our bonding changes nothing.”

Q snorted. As much as he wanted to believe that to be true, everything was different already. He was on a heat leave. Everyone had seen or smelled what had happened in Q branch. 007 had bond bit him. He was now the property of James Bond. (Owned by James Bond…. purrr… no … no … sexual brain turn off….)

Q shuddered as another wave of the heat slid down his spine in a hot wave of want. He clawed at Bond’s back wanting more of the knot that was currently tying him to Bond. Without realizing it, Q yowled loudly, Q kept his head in Bond’s shoulder because his face was heating up from embarrassment. He didn’t even know he could make that noise.

“What changes then?” panted Q as he scratched Bond’s back to mark him as Q’s property. No one can have him. He’s mine, thought Q savagely. If he could just find a way to prove Bond was only his.

Bond appeared to be reading Q’s mind though, “My scent will change, kitten. I will smell different. That’s all you.” Bond continued to thrust shallowly into the Quartermaster as they were still linked together. 

“Mine. You’re mine,” whispered Q fiercely into Bond’s ear.

“Only yours, my Q,” whispered Bond back to Q protectively as he pulled the boffin in closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock is Quentin's older brother with catsapian traits.  
> Em/Merlin (Emrys) is Q's twin brother. Em is both omega and magical.  
> Mycroft is the eldest brother. He is the shadow cabinet minister for Magic.


End file.
